Troyella: M rated oneshots
by bookworm3
Summary: It's my first time doing something like this and the author to Working late is right! There aren't enough of these going around! The second oneshot: 'It's not a rape if you participate'
1. One hot Summer's days

**My first Rated M Troyella Oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Summary: On a hot summer's day, Troy visits his best friend Gabriella but what happens when she's walking around naked? TROYELLA**

**1: 'On a Hot Summer's Day'**

Troy Bolton sighed and fanned himself again. He sat on his couch fanning himself with his hand. It was mid July and it was extremely hot. His parents were away on a couple's retreat as well as Gabriella's parents.

He sat in the couch for a while until standing up and stretching. He grabbed his car and house keys and left. As he drove he though about the Filipina he was about to visit. She was so beautiful and sweet. They had been best friends since they were young but he never told her how he felt. Maybe today he could.

Troy sighed as he stepped out of the car. He still sweated as he bent down to find the key and opened the door. The living room seemed so he went up the stairs but Gabriella wasn't in her room either.

"Gabriella?" he called out. He called out her name several times before entering the kitchen.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey there stranger" he heard her say. He smiled and turned around but his eyes shot open at the sight. Gabriella leaned against the kitchen with her hands at either side; nude. Troy gulped, his sexual fantasies were coming true and he hoped it wasn't another dream. She had huge breasts that were probably C cup, the curviest body he had ever seen, and a hairy pussy he just wanted to stick his manhood in.

Gabriella smiled, Troy was practically drooling at the sight of her and she was happy. She giggled as she saw his pants with a bulge in them knowing she was the cause of it. She loved Troy Bolton with all her heart and whether he wanted to or not, she was gonna pleasure him.

Gabriella walked towards him seductively, her hips shaking from side to side. Sweat ran down Troy's face and he knew it wasn't from the hot day. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, her erect nipples on his chest.

"Hey"

"Hi" Troy breathed and started sweating some more. Gabriella smiled.

"You seem pretty hot, are you okay?" she asked.

"Um, you know the heat it's um really um hot today" Troy said nervously trying so hard not to look at her chest.

Gabriella leaned up to his neck and kissed it sweetly. Troy's breathing hitched as she whispered in his ear, "It's okay to look"

Troy gulped, "I might want to do more than just look"

"Who's stopping you?"

Troy looked at her, "You want to"

"Troy I wouldn't be standing naked In front of you if I didn't!"

"Well then let's get this party started because I'm gonna make you not want to have sex with another guy again"

"Bring it" Troy grinned at her and kissed her lips. Gabriella ran her fingers up his hair pulling him closer. They French kissed as Troy un buttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

"You've got a hot chest" Gabriella whispered and then gasped as Troy bit down on her neck.

"You've got a sexy ass" Troy said huskily and suddenly the tables were turned and Troy was in charge. He lifted her up and laid her on the counter and climbed on top of her. He kissed her hard and Gabriella ran her fingertips down his chest to his jeans and pulled them down.

Gabriella giggled, "Someone is a little hard"

Troy grinned, "You do things to me" he pulled away and climbed off and Gabriella whimpered.

"Troy…."

"Relax babe, I'm not going anywhere" Troy said and stepped to the fridge. Gabriella raised her eyebrows as Troy brought out chocolate syrup.

He climbed back on her, "What's with the syrup?" Troy didn't answer but instead opened the cap and dripped it all over her breasts. Gabriella gasped at the cold chocolate against her nipples and then stomach, around her pussy, thighs, and down to her ankles.

Troy kissed her hard digging his tongue down her throat until her started kissing her neck. He then moved to her heaving breast and licked the chocolate all around her breast. Gabriella's breath hitched as Troy gently bit and sucked her nipple. As he finished her beasts he kissed her cleavage and down her stomach and all over her thighs and ankles.

As Troy traveled his way up her stopped at her pussy and stuck his tongue in. Gabriella screamed at the sudden motion and moaned as his thrusts became hard. She moved to his fast and steady rhythm. She was so wet and Troy enjoyed the feeling of her sweet juices in his mouth. She screamed as she came and Troy licked the last of her juices and kissed her.

"You taste so good" he kissed against her lips. Gabriella kissed him deeper before pulling away.

"Let me taste you know" she whispered against his lips and he lay down. Gabriella excitedly climbed over him and pulled his boxers down and gasped.

"Troy you're so big!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy smiled at her approves but was cut by surprise when Gabriella rubbed her hands against his member. He moaned at the softness and movement of her hands and groaned when she took him into his mouth.

Troy pumped up and down as Gabriella sucked and bit down at his cock. Her mouth felt sweet and wet at his cock and she was such a good sex partner. Troy groaned loudly as he came in her mouth and she licked and swallowed the rest and straddled him.

"How have you never done this before?" Troy asked breathing heavily.

"I know you to well and now I know you more than before"

"Mmhm, now be a good little girl while I fuck you" Troy said sweetly laying her on the counter and Gabriella giggled.

Troy climbed over her, "Say you want me or you're not getting any of this"

"Fuck me!" Gabriella whimpered

"What was that?"

"God damnit fuck me!" Gabriella shouted

"What?"

"TROY BOLTON FUCK ME PLEASE I NEED YOU INSIDE ME!" Troy kissed her forehead and pumped into her. She squealed in pain and Troy stood still until Gabriella pumped and Troy continued. Soon they were in a heavy make out session as Troy pumped into her and she pumped back.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her. Gabriella leaned down and kissed Troy's majestic chest biting down on his nipples. Troy kissed her neck and Gabriella arched her back; brushing her still erected nipples against Troy's sweaty test.

Troy took hold of the opportunity and bit on her nipple and Gabriella screamed as Troy sucked and bit. Gabriella moved faster. Troy knew just how to arouse her and she knew how to arouse him. Everything was perfect.

Gabriella screamed, "TROY! I'M CUMMING!"

"Cum with me" Troy whispered huskily against her lips and kissed her. He felt her inner walls tighten and felt her scream in his mouth. He then felt something come out of him and his lover felt his sweet seed come into her.

They stopped and tried to regain their breath. Troy had slept with many other girls but this had been different. This was the roughest sex he had ever had and it was made out of love instead of lust.

He looked down on his girl whose eyes were closed and she breathed deeply. Troy kissed her cheek warmly and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her lips softly.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Gabriella asked.

Troy kissed her forehead and pulled her close to his chest, "Only if you want"

"I do, do you?"

Troy kissed her; "More than anything" he said and kissed her nose. Gabriella giggled and sat up to stand. Troy pulled her back to him, "Where are you going missy?"

"Take a bath, baby the chocolate was good and creative but it's starting to feel sticky"

"Well then let's go" Troy said and threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella shrieked with laughter as Troy carried her upstairs into the bathroom.

He sat her down gently on the floor and kissed her heatedly. She kissed back and reached for the faucet and the water started to fill the bathtub. Troy looked to the bath to be already done and gently carried Gabriella in and then himself.

Gabriella laid her head on the crook of his neck and smelled his scent. It felt so peaceful just him and her together. Troy ran his fingers through her strand of her hair. In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You know I like being here, with you" Gabriella said softly looking up at him and Troy smiled down on her.

"Me too, I love you so much. At least now Chad can't interrupt us" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, he has REALLY bad timing!"

"Yeah if he hadn't interrupted all of this could've happened months before"

"Yeah but it still happened and I can say today is the best day of my life"

"Other than the day I ask you to marry me"

Gabriella giggled," That's a little too soon isn't it?"

"Yeah well I'll discuss it to you when we're eighteen"

"I'm turning eighteen in December"

"Well looks like we'll be married soon"

Gabriella smiled and touched his face with her hand, "Let's take it one step at a time"

"Having sex is slow?"

"Starting from there"

"Alright, so does this mean I can touch you in class?"

"No but free periods on the rooftop you can touch me all you want" Gabriella said running her fingers over the nipples of his chest. Troy shivered.

"I'm glad you're mine now" Troy said hugging her close.

"Me too" she smiled before cupping the side of his face and kissing him. Gabriella sat slightly on his lap and he was now sitting up. Gabriella grabbed a nearby sponge and poured it with soap. Gently she massaged it against Troy's back and he arched his back in pleasure.

"Someone was a little tense" Gabriella said into his ear.

"With a fuck like that what do you expect? Oh baby that feels nice!" Troy moaned. She massaged him in all the right places were stress was covered.

"You wanna wash me?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

He pulled her to his lap and gently sponged her back. He would slightly run his fingertips on her back and she'd shiver in delight. Sometimes Troy reached over her neck and lightly massage her breasts. Finally he massaged her cleavage and kissed behind her ear. Gabriella's breathing hitched as she tried to catch her breath from the pleasure Troy cause her.

When he finished she lay against him and Troy lay against the tub. Troy wrapped his arms around her as she adjusted herself to straddle him. She kissed his lips and he moaned for her breasts were practically dangling in his face. Troy kissed her breast tenderly and she shrieked at the cold moist tongue on her nipple. She reached up and kissed him.

Finally they just laid on top of eachother listening to eachother's heartbeats. Gabriella kissed his chest tenderly while Troy rubbed her back gently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Gabriella whispered into his chest.

Troy kissed her forehead, "Me too baby, me too"

Gabriella kissed his lips before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep in the arms of the guy she loved with all her heart. Troy smiled at the sight of her and fell asleep also. Holding the loved of her life inn his arms.

**Again I was confused how to end it so there it is! I'll probably make a collection of M rated Troyella Oneshots. Would you guys like that? Please review! **

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3**


	2. It's not a rape of you participate

**Thank you for the great reviews and yes I'll make more. This one is actually one I thought of some time ago and I'm finally writing down! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Troy Bolton has always been after Gabriella Montez. Gabriella has a boyfriend named Jeremy who she thinks she loves. When Troy brings her to his home drunk she's surprised he let's her sober up. But will it lead to a passionate night anyways? TROYELLA**

**It's not a Rape if you Participate **

Gabriella Montez rolled over breathing heavily at what had just happened. She had just lost her virginity and it felt good. She gave it up to the guy she loved all along. Gabriella pulled the comforter to her chest as she though about how the past couple of hours had been spent.

_Flashback_

Gabriella groaned as she put her head over he forehead. It hurt a lot and she looked around the room. She was a little dizzy but she could clearly see that this wasn't her room. It was red and white while hers was blue and purple. She then sat up.

"Hey don't sit up or your head will hurt more!" a voice said and Gabriella turned her head and glared. There in the doorway was basketball captain and ladies' man Troy Bolton. Ever since freshmen year two years ago he had been after her but she had gotten a boyfriend she flaunted in front of him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Gabriella asked angrily. She remembered dancing with Jeremy and him pulling her to a room. She had heard yells and she had passed out. The last thing she remembered was soft blue eyes and arms around her.

"Saved you"

"From what?"

"Troy walked over to her and sat on his bed in front of her, "From Jeremy"

"Jeremy, why would I need saving from my_ boyfriend_" Gabriella said emphasizing boyfriend and smirked seeing Troy cringe.

"Maybe because he was about to rape you?"

"What? No! He would never do that!"

"He put a date rape drug in your drink" Troy said.

"I don't believe you! I told him I wasn't ready yet!"

"Didn't stop him! You were almost nude when I came in the room"

Gabriella shook her head, "Why should I believe you?! You've wanted to break us up forever!"

Troy reached into his pocket, "Oh yeah, explain this?" Troy handed her a strip of paper and Gabriella hesitantly took it. She gasped when she saw it tested positive for a date rape drug.

"I'm sorry" Troy whispered as he watched his love cry.

"Wait a minute, how do I know that you're not just making this up? What if you were the one planning to rape me and put the drug in?" Gabriella accused and she saw Troy's eyes darken a little. It scared her and turned her on as well.

"Because sweetheart, if I wanted to rape you I would've done it at the party and I wouldn't have let you sober up" Troy said and Gabriella realized it was true. He would've raped her at he party but he didn't. He could've at his house but he let her sleep.

"Why didn't you?" Gabriella asked in a whisper and Troy looked down for a moment as if in thought. Finally he put his arms on either side of her head and Gabriella backed herself against the wall.

Gabriella looked at his blue eyes until he leaned in and kissed her. She was about to push him away when she realized how sweet and gentle he seemed. The kiss was nothing she expected. She expected roughness and hands under clothing but to her surprised to a sweet kiss and the most intimate thing Troy did was brush her curls with his fingers.

Troy pulled away slowly as if savoring the kiss and when Troy pulled away and Gabriella's eyes still closed and she leaning in a little wanting more.

Troy laughed a little, "Now who wants who?" Gabriella smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. Troy pulled her close and Gabriella breathed in his scent. How did she never how attractive and sweet he was?

Gabriella nuzzled her nose in Troy's neck and Troy grinned. Gabriela turned her head and kissed his neck fully making Troy moan. Suddenly Gabriella felt very aroused. She kissed up his neck, jaw, cheek until she fully kissed his lips. Troy was surprised as his love wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper.

Troy adjusted her so she sat on his lap and Gabriella cupped his face. She pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Rape me"

"I can't so that to you. I love you" Troy said and groaned as she dragged her fingertips under his shirt and up his chest. She stuck her tongue into his earlobe and he moaned.

"You rape me and I'll rape you how about that?" Gabriella groaned pushing her chest against his and kissing his neck.

"Brie its called oral sex" Troy grinned through his moans.

"You call it what you want I call it what I want" Gabriella said as she pulled his shirt off and she gasped.

"Like what you see huh?" Troy grinned and Gabriella nodded staring at his six pack. Troy laid her down on the bed and kissed down her neck. Gabriella moaned out his name and giggled as she felt a bulge through his pants on her thigh.

"Someone is a tad hard" Gabriella giggled and Troy lifted her shirt up gently; caressing her stomach and kissing it gently.

"You do things to me" He said kissing up her stomach and taking off her shirt and kissing her lips. Gabriella kissed him deeper and grabbed his member in her hand and he moaned.

"Let me do more things to you" Gabriella said pushing him down on the bed. She sexily climbed on top of him and pulled his pants and boxers down and gasped.

"My my Troy someone is VERY turned on" Gabriella teased before rubbing his member in her hands. Troy moaned as she did that and laid his head on the pillow gasping for breath. Gabriella licked his member causing a groan from Troy. Soon she put it all in her mouth and sucked on it like a lollypop. Troy arched his back at the pleasure he gave her. He groaned as he cummed in her mouth.

Gabriella licked her lips, "Yummy"

"After that you'd be crazy not to let me taste you" Troy brethed out as he felt Gabriella crawl over to him.

She kissed his jaw gently, "Again, I'm not stopping you" After those words Troy forcefully pushed her onto the bed. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss and all Gabriella could do was moan into his mouth. Soon her trailed kissed down her jaw and kissed her neck.

Gabriella ran her fingertips over his back making him shiver with delight. He moved to her collarbone and un clappsed her bra slowly taking each strap off and gently taking it off from each breast. Gabriella's breath heaved as she felt Troy lick all around her breast and lightly bite her nipple. He did the same to the other only her sucked her nipple hard instead of biting it.

He kissed in beween her breasts and Gabriella pulled his face deeper into her bare chest. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as his mouth traveled down her stomach. He placed simple electrifying kissed down her stomach in a straight line. Gabriella arched her back as Troy dug his tongue into her bellybutton.

"You know it's be hot if you had a belly button ring" Troy whispered into her bellybutton.

Gabriella caressed his hair, "I do, I just forgot to put it on"

Troy pulled her jeans down, "Next time wear it" Gabriella nodded in response as Troy slid her jeans off revealing her in a small black thong.

Troy touched it and Gabriella moaned, "My my someone is being very naughty tonight. Who knew East High's sweetheart wore thongs?"

"Only at parties"

"To trun me on?" Troy grinned.

"Maybe" Gabriella smiled and Troy kissed her pussy through her thong. Troy slid it off and opened her legs. He wasted no time in sticking his tongue into her wet folds. Gabriella's breath hitched as she moved to his rhythm.

"Ah- Ah. Troy I'm cumming" Gabriella gasped as Troy gently bit her clit. Troy sucked her cum until she was clean. He crawled up to her to notice her trying to catch her breath; her breasts heaving with each breath.

Troy kissed her neck sweetly, "You tasted good"

Gabriella closed her eyes, "Fuck me"

Troy kissed her collarbone, "What was that?"

"Fuck me" Gabriella said through gritted teeth and Troy climbed on top of her and kissed behind her ear.

"What was it?" Troy asked behind her ear.

"GOD DAMIT TROY BOLTON FUCK ME!" Gabriella screamed and Troy kissed her forehead.

"As you wish my love" he said before plunging into her. Gabriella gasped at how rough he was and flinched. She had never done this before and it hurt; a lot. Troy stood still for a couple of minutes waiting. Soon Gabriella felt comfortable and kissed Troy's cheek.

Troy took this as a sign to continue and gently pulled out of her. Gabriella sighed out in pleasure and soon Troy came in and out of her faster and harder then before. Troy pumped in and Gabriella would pump back the same. Sweat dripped down their faces and bodies enticing them more.

Gabriella pulled Troy in for a kiss and wrapped her long legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside her. Try groaned at her sudden action but kissed her deeper. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up over his shoulder making a new angle.

Gabriella shrieked at the new angle but troy shushed her with his sweet kisses and soon she enjoyed it. Gabriella scratched her nails tight on his back but troy didin't care. He was making love to the girl he loved more than anything and obviously she was too.

Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed her neck. He was so amazing. Who knew the guy her boyfriend had said was a total jackass and perv would turn out to be the sweetest guy and most fantastic lover she had ever met. She wanted nothing more than nayhting to stay like this. In a bed making love with Troy Bolton.

Soon she felt her inner walls tighten and she shrieked, "Troy, I'm cumming!"

Troy kissed in her ear and pulled out, "Cum with me baby" Troy pumped into her harder and faster and Gabriella continued to shriek as she reached the point were he would claim her his. Soon she felt something sweet and wonderful inside her and then she felt limp.

She felt again the bed and he fell softly on top of her not to squish her. After five minute they caught their breaths and looked into eachothers eyes. Troy gently kissed her swollen lips and they pressed their foreheads together, smiling.

"I love you" Troy whispered.

"I love you too"

_End flashback_

That was were they had been about ten minutes ago. Gabriella was rolled over to her side when she felt his arm snake over her waist to pull her closer and she smiled as he placed his lips on her neck.

"Someone's in a daydream" he teased.

"Someone can't keep themselves of me"

"You can't either" Troy whispered into her hair. Gabriella turned around in his arms and placed her face on his chest. Troy sighed out and hugged her close brushing her hair with his fingers.

Gabriella placed sweet kisses on his chest. Troy kissed her forehead gently.

"Troy, what are we now?" Gabriella asked looking up at him and Troy pulled her on top of him.

"Hopefully my girlfriend" Troy said with a grin and Gabriella smiled.

"But, what about Jeremy?"

"What about him?"

"What am I gonna tell him?"

"Break up with him. He did try to rape you" Troy said pulling his arms over her waist and Gabriella looked at him.

"Yeah, but if he finds out I'm with you he'll probably try again" Gabriella said with a tear.

Troy brushed it away, "Baby if he tried to come near you he'll be in the hospital for the rest of high school!"

"I don't want a boyfriend in prison" Gabriella teased.

"Eh, I'll blame it on Chad" Troy shrugged and Gabriella slapped his chest. He smiled sheepishly and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent and they tangled legs together.

"Goodnight, I love you Gabriella Montez" Troy whispered.

"I love you too Troy Bolton. Even if you did rape me" Gabriella said with a grin and Troy rolled his eyes and pinched her butt.

"You raped me and I raped you. Happy?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips.

"Absolutely" She laid her head on his chest and Troy shook his head. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**This one took me two days and it was kinda hard. Hope you liked! Please review!**

**Mucho Love, **

**Bookworm3**

**Up next: **_**The Teacher and the Student**_


End file.
